


First Bus Ride

by powerfulsmiles



Series: Chibi Homin Drabbles [1]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles





	First Bus Ride

Pairing: Yunho/Changmin or vice-versa  
Rating: PG  
Genre: AU  
Warnings: None  
Summary: ChibiChangmin meets ChibiYunho. Changmin's mother is amused.

Little Changmin stared at the bus stop nervously, overwhelmed by the number of people standing there, couple with the fact that it was his first time leaving his mother. He clutched her hand desperately, huddled against her leg and whispered "Don't want to."

As queit as he thought hee was, his mother still heard him, her eyes softening, trying to hide a smile. "It's okay Minnie. You will make friends." Her fight agsint a smile increaded as the curly, deep borwin hair bouncwed as the head it rested upon moved viorgously from side to side. "I don't know anyone Omma."

His mother made an incoherent sound of sympathy, her eyes scanning the crowd looking for someone she might know. Her eyes lit upon a boy who look slightly older than Changmin. This boy was regarding them with a curious but kind gaze. Upon meeting her eyes, he came hesitantly forward with a smile.

"Hello!" he said with an adorable grin, shaggy brown-black hair bouncing and his face lighting up. That warm smile quieted the younger boy, who uttered a very soft "Oh" against his mother's thigh. His grip loosened softly, eyes fixated on the elder boy. 

"My name is Yunho. Are you waiting for the bus?"

Changmin's mother glanced down at the intended recipent of the question. Said recipient simply blinked wide bambi eyes and seemed incapable of speech, although there was a slight quirking of his lips. 

"This is Changmin," his mother stated with a small amount of exasperation laced through her voice. "I am his mother, Mrs. Shim. It is very nice to meet you, Yunho; how old are you?"

"I am seven and I'm going into first grade. How old is Changmin?"

Seeing that Yunho was no longer speaking directly to him, Changmin stood up straighter, let go of his mother's hand and moved in front of her. "I'm five!" he stated firmly, using his right hand to emphasize his point. His mother finally lost the battle with a smile, quietly chuckling at her obstinate son. 

"Do you know anyone here, Changmin-ssi?" Yunho seemed to have gotten Changmin's point and was now making him the sole focus of his attention.

"No. I've never been on the bus."

"If you need a buddy, just let me know. I would be happy to sit with you and tell you anything you want to know."

Changmin nodded shyly in a firm manner. There were practically star-beams shooting from his eyes. "Yes please Yunho-ssi"

At this point, his mother decided she wasn't needed anymore. "Min, I'm going to you go now okay?"

Changmin whirled quickly, momentarily forgetting the cutie in front of him to pout dramatically at his mother. "But Omma!"

"It will be okay baby." She knelt down to be at eye-level, only slightly melting under the power of the baby bambi eyes (she was a seasoned professional). "You have a friend now sweetheart. I will stand back here and let you get on the bus."

Changmin pouted some more, torn between staying with his mommy and spending time with Yunho. He glanced between the two of them, encouraged slightly by the understanding gaze emulating from Yunho. He turned back to his mother. "Watch me Omma?" This was said in his best adult voice.

"Absolutely darling." She embraced him, his small body fitting into her warm curves. She stood up after a moment, placing one last kiss on Changmin's cheek, much to his chagrin. Yunho came up and grasped Changmin's hand, resulting in a very pink five year old. "I will look after him Mrs. Shim! Don't worry!"

Mrs. Shim had to smile brightly at the seven year old. "Thank you Yunho-ssi. Have a wonderful day boys!" She watched them enter the crowd and get on the bus when it arrived, all the while holding hands tightly. When Changmin waved to her from his window seat, his other hand remained hidden, probably ensconced in Yunho's warm grip.

At the end of the day, she greeted her baby, who waved goodbye to his friend and raced to her, talking non-stop about his first day. Mrs. Shim laughed to hear how Yunho played such a prominent role in the events of the day. She had a feeling this would be a trend for awhile.


End file.
